mi maestro, mi amante
by 0o0khris0o0
Summary: Sakura haruno era una muchacha con una vida normal de 16 años,hasta que su nuevo y frio profesor Sasuke uchiha se cruza en su camino.Una bella estoria del romance de un profesor y su alumna. sasusaku
1. un mal dia

capitulo 1:

una muchacha de un extraño pelo rosa, iba corriendo por las calles de konoha con una mochila de la mano y con una madelena en la otra, aparentaba unos 16 años tenia el pelo corto y los ojos verdes, llevaba un polo blanco y una falda verde a cuadros

La chica se había levantado tarde y llegaba unos quince minutos tarde, y lo peor es que su profesor de matemáticas, que era la materia que le tocaba, había tenido un accidente y le tocaba con un profesor sustituto, con un poco de suerte , el nuevo profesor seria una persona simpática y comprensible y no la castigara por llegar tarde, pero obviamente no conocía a Sasuke uchiha...

sakura, que este era el nombre de la chica, corría ya dentro del instituto, por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta de su salón, y la abrió

-¡perdón profesor! llego tarde , em...¿puedo pasar?

el profesor que estaba dentro del aula, le echa una fría mirada y le pregunta

-¿cual es tu nombre?

-sa-sakura haruno...-contesta sakura nerviosa

-bien...¿porque llegas tarde?-le pregunta fríamente

-bueno yo...m-me quede d-dormida...

-para la próxima vez quiero que sepa, que no tolero las llegadas impuntuales, por eso hoy ,se quedara en el recreo y al final de la clase para limpiarla, y ahora vete a tu sitio

-s-si profesor-dijo sakura yendo rápidamente a su asiento, al lado de su mejor amiga , Ino yamanaka

Ino era una chica rubia y de ojos azules, era muy popular entre los chicos del instituto, por ser guapa, además era amigable y extrovertida

-vaya comienzo con el nuevo profesor no frentona?-le dijo ino en un susurro

-y que lo digas , cerda-le contesta sakura en otro susurro

-bueno, pero de todas maneras, ¿te has fijado en el? tiene 24 años y esta buenísimo -le dijo ino con una mirada de picardía

-pues la verdad es que si...no me había fijado con las prisas -dice sonrojada al fijarse el nuevo profesor

Y era verdad, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre alto y con unos sexys rasgos varoniles, tenia unos penetrantes y fríos ojos negros y el pelo del mismo color con reflejos azules

Sasuke estaba explicando unos ejercicios en la pizarra, cuando de pronto se da la vuelta, y lanza una tiza hacia los asientos de sakura e ino, con tanta precisión que va a caer a la frente de la pelirosa

-¡haruno y yamanaka cerrad el pico! ¡A la próxima os mando al despacho del director!

-¡si profesor!-dice sakura y ino al unísono y algo asustadas

-ay que daño...-susurra sakura sobandose la frente

-haruno, vete al despacho de la directora-le dice sasuke mirándola fríamente

-qu-e, p-pero profesor, si yo no...

-te lo he advertido que a la próxima te mandaba a la directora, y tu no me es echo caso y has hablado, ¡así que desaparece de mi vista y no vuelvas hasta la próxima clase!¡y que no se te olvide recoger un parte de advertencia, mañana lo quiero ver firmado por tus padres!

Sakura salio de la clase enfadada, ella sakura haruno, alumna modelo y presidenta de su clase, que sacaba las mejores notas de todo el instituto y con un historial impecable , la habían mandado al despacho de la directora, todo por culpa de un maldito profesor sustituto, que tenia mas mala leche que cualquier otro profesor que ella hubiera conocido en su vida, solo por que la había cojido manía nada mas verla, solo por haber llegado 15 minutos tarde, y lo peor de todo es que desgraciadamente era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en su maldita vida

-"_pero que estoy pensando es el hombre mas borde y frió de todos los que es visto"-_pensó sakura con rabia y abriendo la puerta del despacho de la directora

-sakura, ¿que haces aquí, ha pasado algo?-le pregunto la directora extrañada de ver a su mejor alumna en su despacho

-hola directora tsunade, lo que pasa es que el profesor Uchiha me ha echado de clases

-¿te han echado? ven, no te quedes hay parada, toma asiento, cuéntame ¿por que te han echado?-pregunto tsunade intrigada

-por que ese profesor me ha cojido manía nada mas me ha visto, he llegado 15 minutos tarde porque mi despertador se a estropeado, y me ha mandado a por una amolestacion solo por hablar un momento , cuando había mas gente hablando por lo bajo en clase, es injusto!

-ya veo...bueno, si el profesor ha decidido castigarte, yo no puedo hacer nada sakura, te iré haciendo la amolestacion para que la firmen tus padres

-esta bien, bueno profesora, me tengo que ir yendo la primera clase a terminado y tengo que ir a la próxima-dice sakura cojiendo la amolestacion que le estaba dando tsunade-bueno , me voy, adiós directora

-adiós sakura-le dice mientras sakura salía por la puerta, dirigiéndose a clase

-"_tengo el presentimiento de que lo que queda de curso, van a ser las peores clases de mi vida, con ese profesor...Sasuke Uchiha...-_pensó sakura

**capitulo 2:**

Sakura camino por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a la puerta de su clase, cuando la abrió pudo ver que Sasuke ya se había ido del aula, sus compañeros estaban levantados y hablando de distintos temas, también pudo oír a un grupo de chicas de su clase hablar de lo atractivo que era su nuevo profesor, Sakura camino hacia donde se encontraba su amiga Ino, quien hablaba con otro chica, Hinata Hyuga,una chica bajita, flaca, con el pelo corto de color negro, era una chica simpática, pero muy tímida

-hola chicas, ha pasado algo con el ogro de Uchiha?

-h-hola Sakura, no ha p-pasado nada interesante-contesto hinata

-que pasa frentona, la primera amolestacion en tu vida no?-dijo Ino con burla

-cállate cerda, no tengo la culpa de que ese loco me aya cogido manía

-bueno que mas da, por cierto sabes lo que nos ha dicho el profesor antes de irse, que el también dará las clases de gimnasia-le dijo con un tono de burla

-¿nani?lo que faltaba, ahora lo tendré que soportar mas horas, menos mal que ya estamos a finales de este curso, y no tendré que verlo mas...-contesto Sakura con pesadez

-bueno...piensa en el lado positivo, podremos ver al profesor Uchiha con pantalones cortos, y a su magnifico cuerpo-dijo Ino

-pues yo no veo el lado positivo, ese tío no me interesa

-bueno te diré una noticia que te alegrara el día, resulta que el profesor Matsumoto se ha roto 3 costillas, y bueno, como esta muy viejo ha decidido jubilarse, así que tendremos al profesor Uchiha para todo el tiempo que nos falte en el instituto-termino soltando una carcajada

-Hinata...dime que la cerda esta bromeando-dijo sakura con la cara pálida

-lo s-siento, p-pero es verdad-dijo Hinata mirando a Sakura

-quiero morirme...

-¡hola chicos, siento llegar tarde, pero me perdí en el camino de la vida!-dijo un hombre con un extraño peinado y guardando un librito en su bolsillo

Las demás clases transcurrieron normalmente, hasta que llego la hora del recreo en la que Sakura tendría que quedarse en el castigo

-bueno Sakura, nosotras nos vamos, buena suerte-le dijo ino

-adiós Sakura-dijo Hinata

Todos salieron del aula ,y Sakura se quedo sola, se fue a sentar a su mesa, a esperar a que el profesor llegara a decirla que hacer , se quedo pensando, hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la saco de sus pensamientos, giro la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia ella

-Haruno, quiero que saques un folio y me escribas 2.000 veces "no debo hablar en clase"

-do-dos mil veces?-le pregunto

-si, dos mil, si no terminas, lo haces en casa ,mañana quiero que me lo entregues-terminado de decir eso se fue del aula

Sakura cogio un folio y un lápiz y empezó a escribir, la mano empezaba a cansarle y solo llevaba escrito 55 frases,y todavía le faltaba muchas, cuando sonó la campana que daba por finalizado el recreo, ya había escrito 524 frases, las demás clases fueron normales, cuando terminaron, se tuvo que quedar otra vez a esperar a Sasuke, quien apareció justo cuando el ultimo alumno salio del aula

-bueno Haruno, esta vez, quiero que limpies la clase , así que ves a pedirle las cosas necesarias a la señora de la limpieza

-si profesor-dijo Sakura yendo a buscar a la señora de la limpieza

Cuando Sakura la encontró, esta le dio un cepillo, una fregona y un cubo de agua, que pesaba mas de mil demonios, y fue tambaleándose por el peso hasta que llego hasta el aula, donde Sasuke la estaba esperando, con tan mala suerte que cundo llego a su lado, perdió el equilibro y derramo parte del agua sobre su camisa.

-¡l-lo siento! o por dios...¡lo siento mucho de verdad!-exclamo Sakura asustada, por la fría mirada de enojo que le lanzo el Uchiha

-patosa-siseo el-ten mas cuidado idiota

-perdón!

-hmp, empieza a limpiar-le dijo a la vez que se quitaba la mojada camisa dejando ver su pecho al descubierto y se sentaba en su silla

Sakura se quedo totalmente roja mirando al cuerpo de su profesor, sacudió la cabeza recordándose que no podía pensar así en el, pero ella no tenia la culpa de que su maldito profesor estuviera endemoniadamente bueno, y que tuviera eso abdominales tan bien marcados, ni...¡basta! era su profesor, la odiaba, y ella le odiaba a el y punto, así que empezó a limpiar la clase de arriba a bajo para distraerse de ese cuerpo.

Ya llevaba mas de media hora limpiando la clase, había tenido que quitar tres chicles pegados al suelo y dos debajo de la mesa, quitar todos los papeles que habían tirados en la clase, hasta la había echo limpiar las ventanas y hasta que su profesor no vio que la sala estaba limpia y reluciente no la dejo irse, su profesor ya se había ido y ella había ido ha dejar las cosas de la limpieza y ahora caminaba hacia la salida, pensando en lo malo que había sido ese día, pero que seguramente no podría empeorar, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un trueno, seguido por una fuerte lluvia que empezaba a caer, y lo peor de todo, era que ella, no tenia paraguas...

continuara...

hola!!!!que tl, bueno este es el primer fic de naruto que escribo, es un sasusaku, mi pareja favorita, bueno espero que les aya gustado!!!!!


	2. accidente en el centro comercial

**capitulo 3**

Sakura llego empapada a casa, saludo a sus padres y subió por las escaleras al piso de arriba, tiro su mochila a su habitación y se metió al baño a ducharse, se desvistió y dio el agua caliente, se quedo pensando mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, hoy era viernes y mañana no tendría clase, y no tendría que ver la cara al Uchiha, estaba segura que si no fuese tan frío y distante, posiblemente ella ya estaría babeando detrás suya, por que por muy mal que le cayese tenia que admitir que el hombre era muy atractivo, y eso pudo comprobarlo cuando el se quito la camisa, Sakura se termino de duchar y salio de la tina, se enrolló una toalla al cuerpo y otra a la cabeza, se metió a su cuarto, y cogio el móvil que estaba sonando sobre la mesilla

-¿si?

-Sakura, soy Ino, mañana puedes quedar?

-si, pero adonde?

-pues tenemos pensado ir al centro comercial, y iremos, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, tu y yo, estate allí a las 12.00  
- esta bien, bueno entonces, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana-respondió Ino, para colgar después

Sakura se peino el pelo, y se puso un camisón de lo color rojo de tirantes que le llegaba a medio muslo, se acostó es su cama, y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó al sentir los rayos de luz colarse por su ventana, se levanto todavía dormida y se metió a ducharse, cuando termino, salio y se puso un pantalón baquero y una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo, se maquillo un poco la cara, y salio de su casa a cojer el autobús que la llevaba al centro comercial, cuando llego ya estaban todas allí

-¡hola!-grito Sakura, mientras se acercaba agitando la mano

-¡buenos días frentona!-saludo Ino

-h-hola sakura-saludo Hinata

-hola sakura-saludaron a unísono Tenten y Temari

Tenten era una chica espontánea y divertida, iba a otra clase distinta a la de Sakura, Ino y Hinata. Y después estaba Temari, quien era una chica simpática, y muy orgullosa, era dos años mas mayor que las otras, y las conoció hace tres años, cuando un chico estaba molestando a Hinata y esta le rompió la mandíbula de un puñetazo

-bueno por que no entramos haber un poco las tiendas-dijo Tenten

-si-contestaron las otras cuatro

Las chicas entraron a ver un las tiendas y después de que se compraran algunas cosillas entraron a un telepizza a comer, Sakura se pidió una de bacón con peperoni, Ino una de carne barbacoa, Tenten una especial de la casa y Hinata y Temari cogieron una grande de jamón y queso, y se fueron a sentar a unas de las mesas

-c-creo que esos chicos nos están o-observando-dijo Hinata

-quienes-dijo Temari dirigiendo la mirada hacia ellos

Eran cuatro, se estaban riendo mientras las observaban descaradamente, y además eran bastante feos

-¿queréis que les rompa la cara?-dijo Temari como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo

-no me importaría, pero si lo haces nos echarían de aquí, así que será mejor que no-dijo sakura

-mmm...que pena-dijo Temari con una mueca de aburrimiento

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a dar una vuelta por en centro, cuando iban a bajar a la primera planta, un chico de los de la pizzería paso corriendo tirando a Sakura por las escaleras

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!-grito sakura a la vez que caí por las escaleras

-Sakura!!!!!!-gritaron las otras cuatro a la vez que Temari se giraba y estampaba su puño en la cara del chico

Sakura se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, los fue abriendo poco a poco, y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima que una persona, se quedo de piedra cuando vio de quien se trataba ¡era Sasuke Uchiha!-

-perdón!-dijo a la vez que se intentaba levantarse y volvía a caer por un dolor en el tobillo

-eres una patosa

-no a sido mi culpa me han empujado

-hmp!-dijo, Sasuke se dio cuanta de que Sakura se agarraba el tobillo

-puedes andar, Haruno?-le pregunto

-n-no...me lo he torcido-dijo con una mueca de dolor

-¡Sakura estas bien!-grito Ino ,a la vez que corría hacia Sakura seguida de las otras tres

-se a torcido el tobillo-dijo Sasuke

-profesor Uchiha...-dijo Ino sorprendida de verlo agachado al lado de la Haruno

-la voy a llevar al hospital, avisad a sus padres-dijo a la vez que cogia a Sakura en brazos y salía del centro comercial

-n-no hace falta, me duele un poco pero no creo que me aya echo nada-dijo Sakura nerviosa, y intentando esconder las muecas de dolor que sentía

-no digas tonterías, ha sido una caída muy fuerte, con un poco de suerte no te habrás roto un hueso, pero de seguro tienes algún esguince-la dijo mientras la metía en el coche

Se pasaron todo el camino al Hospital en silencio, cuando llegaron Sasuke, cogio a Sakura otra vez y la llevo dentro del hospital, minutos mas tarde la atendieron, la hicieron una radiografías, y la llevaron a una sala junto Sasuke a esperar los resultados ,al poco tiempo les dijeron que tenia un esguince y la vendaron la pierna, y que tendría que estar en reposo unos 2 meses, 

-bueno, yo me tengo que ir-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta-quédate aquí hasta que lleguen tus padres

-profesor Uchiha...muchas gracias-dijo Sakura mostrando una dulce sonrisa

-de nada, por cierto, el jueves voy a hacer un examen, así que apañatelas para conseguir los apuntes e ir a clase ese día, por que no voy a repetir el examen, y me importa un pimiento que no puedas andar-dijo saliendo por la puerta-a y si no te presentas te contara como un cero-dijo a la vez que cerraba la puerta

-"_¡que! y yo creía que no era tan malo, y encima le he visto sonreír cuando ha dicho eso, es un demonio!...aunque se ha sentido bien cuando me ha cargado en brazos...¡es un demonio!"-_los pensamientos de sakura fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a sus padres entras por la puerta de la sala del hospital

continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, los capítulos por lo normal los voy a hacer cortos, pero ven a ir bastantes seguidos, y bueno dentro de unos 4 o 5 días pongo en siguiente capitulo

agradecimientos :

MariadeUchiha

Karem

SAKURA

Hafiza

sakura n.n

jessy moon 15

gaara.maniaka

kaoru-Uchiha

ikamari

chibisiam

musa 555

andi

-sakuritah-

AkAnE-xAn

Alenis

Setsuna 17

Gothic-sweet angel

SabakuTsuki


	3. una mala noticia

**capitulo 4**

Pasaron tres meses, y a los dos meses de ese tiempo le quitaron a Sakura la escayola. Sakura tuvo que hacer un trabajo de educación física de veinte paginas mandado por Sasuke, por no poder hacer gimnasia a causa del accidente, aunque con un poco de suerte había conseguido aprobar matemáticas, pero con un cinco porque los exámenes eran muy difíciles y mandaba muchos ejercicios, de echo mas de media clase estaba suspensa. El curso había terminado ese día y ya daban las vacaciones, a lo que Sakura estaba muy agradecida ya que podría descansar de ese profesor, la ponía nerviosa, desde el día del accidente en el centro comercial, cuando Sasuke la cogio, cada vez que le veía se sonrojaba, cada vez que la peguntaba sobre algún ejercicio tartamudeaba mas que Hinata, hasta recordó de cierto accidente con cierta farola...

FLASH BACK

Sakura iba hacia el parque hablando con, Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari, cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke en la acera contraria vestido de calle con unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro y una camisa azul oscuro, estava guapísimo, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos Sakura cuando de repente "_BOOM" _se trago una farola que tenia delante y que desde luego no había visto

-ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!Mi cabeza!!!!-grito sakura tirada en el suelo, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

-¡¿sakura?!-dijo tenten viendo a la chica a sus pies

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sakura estaba pensando en esas cosas tumbada sobre la cama, recordó cierto momento el día anterior, el ultimo día de clases, cuando se tuvo que quedar  
en una reunión para cosas para el año que viene

FLASH BACK

Sakura se había tenido que quedar en una reunión de presidentes de las clases, para no se que chorradas para los alumnos, iba a salir del colegio cuando se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, así que con resignación se preparo para correr con la cartera sobre la cabeza para intentar resguardarse un poco de la lluvia, empezó a correr e iba a cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, y se tuvo que parar empezando a mojarse entera, pero de repente sintió que la lluvia no caía sobre su cabeza y ella era resguardada bajo un paraguas negro. Sakura se giro para ver al dueño del paraguas, cuando un repentino sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

-p-profesor u-uchiha

-no se te a ocurrido traerte un paraguas viendo como estaba hoy el día ¿verdad?-le dijo alzando una ceja

-y-yo no m-me había fijado...

-hpm! coje este

-que! no hace falta, mi casa esta a dos man-pero fue cortada por el

-tengo el coche ahí al lado, hpm, eres demasiado molesta...vamos cogelo

-esta bien...arigato...-dijo Sakura

Sakura estiro la mano para coger el paraguas, cuando rozo sin querer la mano de su profesor, con lo que tuvo un pequeño escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, Sasuke se despidió y se fue a su auto, mientras que ella empezaba a cruzar la calle

FIN FLASH BACK

Sakura giro la cabeza hacia la esquina y vio el paraguas de Sasuke ahí colocado y un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Eran las sietes de la tarde  
y sus padres no habían llegado, se habían marchado a las doce de la mañana  
a hacer no se que, le dijeron volverían sobre dos horas mas tarde, pero ya habían pasado siete horas desde entonces, y había tenido que comer sola, pensando en eso, escucho el timbre sonar, seguramente fueran ellos que se les habrían olvidado las llaves. Sakura bajo las escaleras y fue a abrir la puerta, pero en vez de a sus padres, a quien vio fue a un hombre alto, de ojos de color azul, y una mata de pelo dorado, vestido con una camiseta naranja y unos vaqueros, y con el rostro algo serio

-t-tío Naruto!!!-dijo sorprendida Sakura

Naruto era el hermano pequeño de la madre de Sakura, y hacia unos dos años que no lo veía, ella recordaba a su tío, como una persona, alegre, algo irresponsable e infantil con cierto gusto por el ramen, el y su madre habían tenido una pequeña pelea y habían dejado de hablarse, con lo que ella se entristeció, pues siembre se había llevado bien con el, y siempre jugaba con ella cuando era pequeña

-hola Sakura, has crecido mucho-dijo abrazándola

-tanto tiempo tío!, bueno supongo que vendrías a hablar con mi madre pero ahora no esta per-Sakura fue cortada por Naruto, que cambio su cara por otra mas seria

-y-ya lo se, yo...tengo que hablar con tigo, vamos a sentarnos en salón ¿si?-dijo Naruto algo nervioso y con tristeza en sus ojos

-claro-respondió sakura con una sonrisa

Naruto y Sakura fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá, 

-oye , quieres algo de beber o de comer, no se tu pide lo que qui...-

-no Sakura, siéntate, escucha, yo...-empezó a decir sujetando a Sakura por los hombros-...yo estaba viniendo de trabajar, cuando me encontré a una ambulancia, por que un coche había tenido un accidente, y por curiosidad fui a mirar ...el coche...era el de tus padres...-dijo con los ojos empañados y asustando a Sakura quien puso una mueca de horros-...t-tus padres...murieron en el accidente...-

-MENTIRA!-grito Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡DEJATE DE BROMAS!

-no son bromas! sabes que yo no bromearía con eso Sakura-dijo abrazándola intentando retener las lagrimas-...lo siento...tu-tu padre, murió en el acto, pero conseguí hablar con tu madre...me dijo...que te cuidara y que te amaba mucho...lo siento-termino empezando a dejar que algunas lagrimas cayesen

-no...¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!...yo, ¡NO PUEDE SER!...dime que es mentira...por favor- rogó Sakura contra el pecho de Naruto

-lo siento...

Sakura y Naruto estuvieron un tiempo así, cuando Sakura consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, Naruto la dijo que mañana la ayudaría a recoger las cosas suyas y ropa para llevársela a su apartamento, para que no estuviera sola.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto con ojeras, seguramente había conseguido dormir unas dos horas, con ayuda de Naruto, hizo las maletas con su ropa y algunas cosas personales que se quería llevar. Después montaron en el coche de Naruto y fueron al apartamento , ya esta van por llegar cuando Naruto le dijo

-el apartamento es bastante grande, y tenemos tres habitaciones...así que no creo que aya problema-dijo Naruto mientras se bajaban del coche y entraban al portar, para subir las escaleras

-bien...-dijo sakura, cuando se pararon frente a una puerta

-Sakura...quédate fuera un momento vale-dijo Naruto empezando a abrir la puerta- ...y aunque...oigas gritos, golpes y cosas romperse no te preocupes

-que? pero por que-dijo cuando Naruto le dio con la puerta en las narices con un "ahora vengo"

Después empezó a escuchar las voces de su tío y de otra que se le hacia familiar, discutir a gritos soltando frases como "no pienso dejar que una niñata viva aquí" o " ¡me importa un pimiento lo que digas!" y " que te den por culo" de parte de su tío, y algún que otro golpe.

Dentro de la casa...

-vamos tío, es mi sobrina, ¡y sus padres acaban de morir!-grito Naruto

-me importa un comino! te recuerdo que la casa la pague yo y si digo que no es que no!-dijo la otra persona

-¡pues me importa un pimiento lo que digas!, ¡no la pienso dejar sola!-

-¡ yo no pienso que una niñata viva en mi casa!

-por favor-le rogó- ella esta echa polvo y yo también, es muy responsable ni siquiera la notaras

-joder...esta bien, si no fueses mi mejor amigo hace mucho que te habría mandado a tomar por culo...pero a la menor molestia se larga-le dijo

-si, si lo que tu digas, tu siempre tan compresivo, bueno la voy a decir que entre

Fuera de la casa...

Sakura esperaba, había dejado de sentir los gritos, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y salio un sonriente Naruto

-ya esta Sakura, es que se me había olvidado decirte que tenia un compañero de piso, y es un borde y un...bueno da igual, no te preocupes por eso, vamos entra a la casa, te la enseñare y también te presentare al borde ese

Naruto llevo a Sakura hasta el salón, donde encontraron a una persona con el ceño fruncido, sentado en el sillón con los pies sobre una mesillas, al cual Sakura reconoció en el acto quedándose clavada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¡¿¡¿profesor Uchiha?!?!

Continuara...

bueno, hola de nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo del fic, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo,  
hasta la próxima!!!!  
bss

-Sakuritah-

jessy moon 15

kitty-haruno 7

kaoru-uchiha

sakuraki

gothic-sweet angel

NATAKU

Facata

AkAnE-xAn

Setsuna17


	4. enamorada

**capitulo 5:**

Sakura estaba de piedra, inmóvil sobre el suelo del salón, tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente abierta y miraba asombrada al hombre que estaba delante de ella. Sasuke también estaba sorprendido de que su alumna estuviera allí en su casa con una maleta de la mano, pero lo disimulo bien detrás de una fría mirada y con los labios apretados en una fina línea, mientras que el tercer integrante de la habitación los miraba con curiosidad

-os conocéis?-pregunto Naruto

-si...es alumna mía

-anda, pues que...casualidad-dijo Naruto poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca con gesto despreocupado

-hpm...siento lo de tus padres Haruno-le dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna

-oh...gracias-contesto Sakura con tristeza-ehm...¿podría ir a mi habitación a preparar las cosas?

-claro! ven Sakura, que te la enseñare!-dijo Naruto cogiendo a su sobrina por la muñeca

Naruto llevo a Sakura por un pasillo, donde había tres puertas, una al principio del pasillo y a la derecha, y las otras dos al final , la una en frente de la otra

-la primera puerta es mi habitación, y de las otras dos la de la derecha es la tuya, la otra es del dobe-le dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Sakura-ven entra

Sakura entro a la habitación, era de tamaño mediano, delante tenia una cama de matrimonio y al lado una mesilla de noche, en la pared izquierda había una ventana que daba con las vistas a un parque, debajo de la ventana  
había una mesa de estudio y en la pared de enfrente de la cama había un gran armario. Naruto salio de la habitación dejando sola a Sakura. Ella se quedo mirando a la habitación con expresión vacía hasta que se movió para dejar la maleta sobre la cama, para abrirla y empezar a guardar su ropa en el armario

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0... .

Naruto salio de la habitación de Sakura y se dirigió al salón, donde encontró a Sasuke sentado en el sofá con los pies encima de la mesa viendo la televisión

-Naruto, cuanto se va a tener que quedar?

-pues...no se, pero bastante tiempo, como mínimo 2 años, por que ahora soy su tutor y esta que no cumpla los 18 no podrá irse

-por que?, que yo sepa es bastante mayorcita para cuidarse sola, puede vivir en su casa dentro de poco y perfectamente, no hacen falta 2 años

-y a ti que mas te da?

-ya te lo he dicho, no me apetece estar viviendo con una mocosa...suficiente tengo contigo

-¡oye! no te pases!, además Sakura no es ninguna mocosa, puedes hacer lo que quieras ya te dije que no te molestara

-hmp! esta bien, pero ya te dije, a la mínima se larga

-que si! lo que tu digas-dijo Naruto sin hacerle el menor caso

-ehm...tío Naruto...yo voy a irme un rato con Ino, volveré a la hora de la cena-dijo sakura apareciendo

-claro

-bueno, entonces hasta luego-se despidió Sakura

-adiós-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono 

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0... .

Al cabo de una rato, Sakura llego a la casa de Ino, llamo al timbre y espero a que Ino la abriera. Nada mas la puerta y aparecer Ino, Sakura se echo a sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

-Sa-Sakura...q-que pasa?-pregunto extrañada por la actitud de la pelirosa

-mis padres...m-murieron en un accidente de coche...-le dijo Sakura con la voz ahogada

-dios...sakura...los siento!-le dijo abrazándola mas fuerte-ven vamos a mi habitación

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se sentaron en la cama de la rubia, mientras que esta la abrazaba

-si quieres, puedes venirte a mi casa, un tiempo, estoy segura que a mis padres no les importara-dijo Ino

-gracias Ino pero no hace falta, ahora me estoy quedando con mi tio Naruto...y con el profesor Uchiha

-¿el profesor uchiha?-dijo extrañada

-si...el y mi tio son amigos y resulta que viven juntos, es una casualidad verdad?-dijo ella con la voz apagada

Sakura se paso todo el tiempo con Ino, ella llorando y la rubia consolándola, después de unas horas, sobre las 9.30, Sakura le dijo que se tenia que ir ya

-quieres que te acompañe-se ofreció Ino

-no, no hace falta, y siento haberte molestado toda la tarde, pero...necesitaba a alguien para desconsolarme

-tranquila, no es molestia, para eso están las amigas ¿no?

-gracias

Después Sakura de despidió de Ino y se fue camino a su nueva casa.

Llego y saco las llaves, las metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, entro , cerro la puerta y se dirigió al salón, y se quedo de piedra, otra vez...pero ahora la causa, fue por ver Sasuke sin la camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados, besándose con una pelirroja...en ropa interior, los dos tumbados encima del sillon.

-...¡lo siento!-dijo Sakura para salir corriendo a su habitación

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura había llegado, por ese "lo siento", pero siguió a lo suyo, pero fue interrumpido por que a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar la puerta, que era Naruto entrando por la puerta, que puso una expresión parecida a la de Sakura

-¡dobe! ¡pero que haces!

-tkq! karin...vete, ya terminaremos otro día-dijo Sasuke, después la chica se vistió y salio por la puerta

-no lo ves?, me la estaba tirando...-le dijo Sasuke

-eso ya lo veo! eh...a llegado Sakura?

-unos segundos antes que tu

-y te vio haciéndolo!!!!

-si, y que? dijiste que podía hacer lo que me diera la gana, además es mi casa

-si...pero...¡se mas discreto tio! ¡que para eso esta tu habitación!

-hpm! que mas da

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0...

Sakura esta sentada con las rodillas cojidas, detrás de la puerta de su habitación, estaba sonrojada, y tenia los ojos abiertos, ver a Sasuke con otra mujer en plena "acción" la había sorprendido y además se sentía molesta, molesta con la mujer con la que el estaba, por que ella no se comparaba en nada con esa mujer, no tenia ni sus curvas y mucho menos sus pechos, era muy bonita, y por eso estaba celosa, pero sobre todo, estaba celosa, de que ella estaba con el

-por que me siento así...yo...a mi no tendría que importante, acaso yo...¿me he enamorado de el, de mi profesor?

Entonces comprendió sus celos y la rabia de esa escena, por que ella, Sakura Haruno, se había enamorado completamente de su profesor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Continuara...

hola!!!!! que tal? bueno ya os he traído el quinto capitulo, espero que os aya gustado, y bueno, nada mas, hasta la próxima!!!!!

Agradecimientos:

-Sakuritah-

setsuna17

SasuSaku-NejiTenten

Natsumi uchiha

Jessy moon 15

Nubesparky

Lady Lathenia

miki

ALEJANDRA

Sakurita

Kaoru-uchiha

Sakuraki

Megu-sakura

Gothic-sweet angel

Kirai

Maria-de-Uchiha

Darkz-chan

Balck cronos


	5. enborrachada

**capitulo 6**

Sakura seguía llorando por su recién descubierto amor por el Uchiha, su amor imposible, ya que el parecía odiarla, la diferencia de edad, y su relación de profesor y alumna, hacían mas difícil que ellos pudieran salir, después estaba la pelirroja, seguramente la novia de Sasuke.Parecia que su vida iba de mal en peor, primero la muerte de sus padres, y ahora esto, un amor imposible. Sakura decidió salir, ya que era la hora de la cena.Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón y encontrarse a su tio viendo la tele y a Sasuke leyendo un libro.

-ehm...podría preparar yo algo de cenar?, como voy a quedarme aqui quiero hacer algo...-pregunto Sakura

-hpm!

-claro que si Sakura-chan!!!Podrías hacer ramen no?-le dijo Naruto 

-claro-dijo Sakura, caminando hacia la cocina, le encantaba cocinar y de paso serviría para olvidarse de sus problemas

Sakura empezó a preparar el ramen, e intento coger la sal, que estaba en una estantería bastante alta donde ella no alcanzaba, intento estirarse poniéndose de puntillas, pero no llegaba, iba a ir a por una silla, cuando sintió a un cuerpo detrás de ella apretarse para coger la sal

-toma-le dijo Sasuke dándole la sal a Sakura

-gracias-respondió Sakura sonrojada-...profesor Uchiha! yo...siento haberle interrumpido antes con su novia...

-hpm! da igual, ni siquiera era mi novia-dijo Sasuke, y Sakura se alegro al saber que la pelirroja no era novia de Sasuke- y por cierto , mientras no estemos en el colegio, puedes llamarme Sasuke-dijo saliendo de la cocina

-esta bien...Sasuke-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0... .

Paso una semana desde la llegada de la pelirrosa a la casa. El Uchiha llego al departamento y se encontró con algunos jarrones con flores en el salón que dejaban un agradable aroma, seguramente los abría traído Sakura. Desde la llegada de Sakura, la casa estaba mas limpia y había casi mejor ambiente, aun con los problemas de la chica, ella se esforzaba en intentar ser alegre y estar de buen humor siempre, ella se encargaba de limpiar la casa y la ropa y de preparar la comida, lo cual alegraba al Uchiha, por que la comida de Sakura era mucho mejor que la bazofia que preparaba Naruto(casi siempre ramen), ya que el en verano ayudaba en la empresa de su padre y casi siempre llegaba tarde. Sasuke se encamino hacia la cocina y se encontró a Sakura preparando la comida.

-que hay para cenar Sakura??-le pregunto Sasuke poniéndose detrás de ella

-estoy preparando okonomiyakis-le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

-genial,¿donde esta Naruto?

-durmiendo en su habitación

-ha estas horas? iré a despertarle para cenar-dijo Sasuke caminando a la habitación de naruto

Sakura y Sasuke parecían llevarse mejor, por lo meno el Uchiha esta algo mas agradable con ella, y no se había quejado de que ella estuviera en la casa, y Sakura sentía que su amor por el cada día iba creciendo mas.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0...

Sakura estaba tumbada en la cama en ropa interior, con Sasuke encima de ella, besándose apasionadamente, mientras las manos de el viajaban por la espalda de ella para desabrochar su sujetador, y las manos de ella revolvían su pelo. Ella empezó a bajar la mano para desabrochar sus pantalones, el le besaba el cuello y ella daba pequeños suspiros.Ya estaban completamente desnudos cuando el empezó a...

-ahhhh!!!!

Sakura se levantaba agitada de la cama por el movidito sueño que había tenido, estaba roja y repiraba entrecortadamente, ella nunca había tenido nunca este tipo de sueños. Sakura se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, para darse una ducha con el agua bien fría. Abrió la puerta del baño y entro y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke...pero desnudo...

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!Lo siento!!!!!-grito Sakura roja corriendo de nuevo a su habitación mientras se tiraba a la cama y un chorrito de sangre empezaba a caer de su nariz.

Primero lo de su sueño y ahora veía a Sasuke desnudo, aunque comparando el Sasuke de su sueño no se comparaba en nada con el original, y aunque ella lo hubiese visto muy poco tiempo, su imagen se había quedado grabada en su mente, su pelo chorreando agua, y pequeñas gotas recorriéndole en cuerpo, tenia unos brazos y piernas fuertes, y unos músculos increíbles aunque no exagerados, hasta inconscientemente se había fijado en su pequeño amigo, ¡¿pequeño?! De eso nada eso era enorme!, pero unos pequeños golpe a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-¡Sakura!ya e terminado , puedes entrar al baño-grito Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta

-s-si! a-ahora voy!-grito Sakura nerviosa

Desde luego había tenido una mañana de lo mas movidita...

...0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

Sasuke se había ido a trabajar pronto y no le había dado tiempo a comer, lo cual fue mejor ya que Sakura no sabia como mirarle, comió con Naruto y un poco mas tarde recibo una llamada de Ino

-Sakura!! Hoy a las 5.00 en el parque de siempre hemos quedados todos

-a las 5.00? esta bien ahí estaré

A las 4.30 Sakura ya estaba vestida con una camisa roja y una falda negra con unas botas rojas, salio por la calle donde encontró a Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari , Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y algunas personas mas de su clase

-Sakura!!!!hemos comprado bebidas, hoy botellón!!!!-le grito Tenten, mientras Temari e Ino le enseñaban unas bolsas con las bebidas dentro

...o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ...

Sakura llego a casa mareada y caminando haciendo eses, había bebido mucho, mientras intentaba sacar las llaves recordó que su tío Naruto se había tenido que ir hoy de viaje, dos días, y estaría ella solo con Sasuke, saco las llaves y abría la puerta tropezando con ella, recorrió el pasillo hasta el salón chocándose con la paredes, y vio a Sasuke sentado en al sofá leyendo un libro.

-¡wolaa ssasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le saludo Sakura partiéndose el culo

-hola?-le dijo el alzando una ceja-que te pasa?

-a miiii!!!! najaaaaaa!!!!Jaja- le dijo mientras se balanceaba, y casi cae al suelo si no fuera por que Sasuke se levanto deprisa y la sujeto

-e-estas borracha!?-le regaño-como se te ocurre beber Sakura!!

-uhmm...no me regañes, Sasuke-kun, ¡si yo te quiero mucho!-le dijo abrazándolo

-no digas boberías!!!! vete ahora a la cama!!!! Ya hablaremos mañana

-jo!...vale ya me voy a la cama...pero tu...te vienes conmigo!-le dijo mientras le cogia del cuello y le besaba.

Continuara...

Bueno ya esta subido este capitulo, espero que les aya gustado, se que es algo corto, pero, así el siguiente lo subiré mas deprisa, bueno entonces hasta el próximo capitulo!!!

Gracias por dejar sus review a:

Nubesparky

Sarukisakura

Kaoru-uchiha

KaRi

Ikamari

Setsuna17

Jesybert

-sakuritah-

SasuSaku-NejiTenten

Fashionfckergurl1

Darkz-chan

Anna Haruno

Sakuraki

Chibi-hagane

Esme-chan TS-DN

SasteR

Natsumi uchiha

Griffmoon

Miki

Sakura darkness

Andi


	6. resaca

**capitulo 7**

Sakura estaba cogida del cuello de Sasuke mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, este encambio estaba en estado de shock clavado en el suelo, sin moverse y con los ojos abierlos, cuando de repente reacciono sintiendo la lengua de Sakura profundizar el beso y inconscientemente empezo a corresponderlo, lentamente empezaron a caminar entre besos y caricias hacia la habitacion de la chica.Ya dentro de la habitacion calleron en la cama, y Sasuke empezo a besar el cuello de Sakura, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y metia las manos por su camisa, ahora Sasuke solo respondia a sus instintos y no le importaba que la chica de abajo de el fuera 9 años menor o la sobrina de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera que estubiera borracha.Derrepente Sasuke dejo de sentirla moverse y de corresponderle, entonces la miro y la vio completamente dormida, con la boca semiabierta y con unos pequeños sonrojos en las mejillas.Entonces Sasuke reacciono y se quito de encima de ella a toda prisa.

-por dios...si no llega a quedarse dormida...seguramente yo,-piensa sorprendido de el mismo-...me hubiera acostado con ella...creo que mejor me ire a dormir-

...0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0... ...

Sakura se desperto cuando sintio los rayos del sol filtrarse por su ventana, pero sobretodo se desperto con una enorme resaca,sabia que se habia enborrachado y suguramente habia llegado a casa a las tantas de la noche, recordaba pocas cosas de lo sucedido ayer asi que se fue a dar una ducha y a intentar acordarse de algo.Derepente algunos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente

FLASH BACK

El grupo estaba en un parque, recordo a Temari y a Shikamaru tirados por el suelo besandose, a Tenten haciendo el pino y estampandose en una valla, a Neji con una botella en la mano y partiendose el culo de Tenten, y despues  
estaba Lee gritando cosas a chicas que ni el conocia sobre el amor y la juventud, tambien a Ino subiada a la espalda de Kiba dando vueltas y callendo al suelo y hasta Hinata estaba tras los efectos del alcohol, quien habia empezado a animar a Lee y ha decir las mismas chorradas que el y por ultimo ella , subida en un coche y gritando " ¡¡¡¡¡Sasuke-kun quiero un hijo tuyo,!!!!!!!! o ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sasuke vente a la cama conmigo!!!!!!!

FIN FLASH BACK

Sakura se sonrojo al recordar eso, despues se concentro mientras el agua caia sobre ella, y empezo a recordar el camino de vuelta a casa 

FLASH BACK

-Ino!!!!hoy me tiro a Sasuke!!!!!!jajajaja

-pues entonces yo me tiro a mi perro!!!!!jajajaja-decia Ino partiendose de risa

-yupiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!mira soy un mono!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito tenten mientras saltaba por encima de los coches y saltaban todas las alarmas

FIN FLASH BACK

A Sakura le salio una pequeña gotita en la cabeza y un sonrojo de verguenza.Entonces recordo lo que paso por la noche con Sasuke y se tapo la boca y abrio los ojos sorprendia

-oh dios mio, pero que ice...¡bese a Sasuke-kun!-exclamo sonrojada-...ya no podre mirarle a la cara...me echara de casa...me matara...y le dira al tio naruto que me emborrache ¡¡¡ me matara!!!

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0... ...

En la habitacion del Uchiha...

Sasuke esta tumbado en la cama con los ojos abiertos y con unas enormes ojeras, no habia conseguido dormir en todada la santa noche, como tampoco habia conseguido quitarse de la cabeza a la pelirosa, tenia encima un monton de sensaciones que ni el mismo sabia que era lo que sentia, ella era nueve años mas pequeña que el, no se parecia nada a las otras mujeres con las que el habia estado,era inocente, inmadura y todavia una niña, y encima ella era su alumna y el su profesor...y por poco se termina acostando con ella, el y sus malditos instintos, y lo peor es que hasta le habia gustado...pero una cosa estaba clara...y era que tenia que quitarsela de la cabeza como fuera.

...00oo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0... ..

Un rato despues Sakura salio de la habitacion para desayunar, ya era bastante tarde y seguramente Sasuke habria salido a trabajar a la empresa de su padre, lo cual era un alivio, porque lo que menos queria ahora era tener que encontrarselo despues de lo sucedido anoche, otros dias encambio se levantaba mas pronto para verlo, pero obiamente hoy era diferente, si se lo llegase a encontrar no sabia como reacionaria.Sakura entro a la cocina,y desdeluego iba a empezar mal el dia, ¿el porque? pues muy facil, Sasuke estaba sentado delante de sus narices con un vaso de cafe en la mano y taladrandola con una fria mirada.

-h-hola Sasuke!he y-yo ...¡he quedado con Ino! ¡asi que me tengo que ir, adios!-mintio nerviosa, intentando salir por la puerta de la cocina

-¿tan pronto? ¿que pasa no tienes nada de resaca?-le pregunto con burla-por que te recuerdo que ayer, viniste a las tantas de la noche y con una borrachera enorme

-y-o lo siento...

-me da igual que lo sientas o no, no se si tus padres te dejaban hacer lo que te diera la gana-dijo y noto que ha Sakura se le empañaban los ojos a recordarle a sus padres, pero igualmente, siguio- o que Naruto tambien lo haga, pero es mi casa, y no te permito llegues a esas horas y montes esos numeritos

-yo lo siento de verdad per-

-pero nada, a mi me importa una mierda lo que agas, por mi te puedes emborrachar, drogarte, matarte o lo que sea, pero no llegar y tirarte a mi como una cualquiera, por lo menos espero que lo dijiste sea mentira

-¡y que pasa si no lo es! ¡yo puedo amar a quien me de la gana!¡y si he sido tan tonta de enamorarme de ti es mi problema! ¡ ademas anoche cuando te bese, tu tambien me correspondiste asi que no digas nada! - grito Sakura con ira

-hmp! ¡no me levantas la voz! y no te agas ilusiones ,si te correspondi fue por que habia roto con una novia mia, y me apetecia estar con alguen nada mas-le mintio

-que!pero- Sakura sintio como si la rompieran en dos, habia tenido la esperanza de que el se sintiera atraido por ella aunque fuera solo un poco

-y tienes suerte de que te durmieras, porque solo te habria utilizado, eras patetica, pensando que yo pudiera sentir algo por una mocosa mimada como tu.

-¡ tu no podrias sentir nada por mi ni por nadie, si tu corazon es un maldito bloque de hielo! ¡no se como te soporta mi tio ni como yo he sido tan tonta como para enamorarme de ti! ¡pero tranquilo te dejare de molestar ! ¡me voy de esta maldita casa antes de que me eches tu!- grito Sakura enfadada y con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces salio corriendo por la puerta hacia la calle rumbo a ningun destino

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0... .

Horas despues Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sofa con la cabeza entre las manos, habria querido correr detras de Sakura para detenerla, pero su maldito orgullo no se lo permitia, intentaba convencerse de que sentia nada por ella, que no le importaba,pero se sentia terriblemente mal, por primera vez no sabia que hacer, se sentia frustado, ademas Naruto llegaria dentro de dos dias, y sabia como le diria que su sobrina se habia ido de casa y por su culpa.Entre estos pensamientos le diron la hora de comer, pero no tenia ganas de nada, ademas Sakura era quien hacia la comida, y otra vez venia el arrepentimiento a la mente

...0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ..

Ya estaba anocheciendo, ella habia estado vagando por la calle de un lugar a otro sin dejar de llorar, habia pensado en ir a casa de Ino, pero le apetecia estar sola, se sentia estupida, tonta e imbecil, el le habia dejado bien clarito lo que pensaba de ella, "mocosa mimada", la habia dicho que solo la habia utilizado, como habia sido tan tonta de enamorarse de un tipo como el, pero aun asi con lo mal que se sentia y con lo que la habia dicho, no podia dejar de amarle.

Tenia los ojos inchados de tanto llorar, ya era de noche y hacia rato que habia empezado a llover con fuerza, no habia nadie por la calle, a lo lejos visualizo un pequeño parque, se dirijo hacia el, y se sento en un columpio sin importarle que la lluvia empezara a caerle con mas fuerza, y que la calase hasta los huesos, el agua se mezclaba con sus lagrimas, y la ropa se le pegaba a la piel como una segunda piel, cerro los ojos, con lagrimas cayendo aun de ellos, y se quedo alli sin moverse.Ahora poco le importaba el frio que tenia, como se muriese de hipotermia ahi mismo

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o...

Sasuke ya no aguantaba mas , habia visto que habia empezado a llover hace un tiempo, estaba realmente preocupado por Sakura, seguramente habria ido a casa de alguna amiga, y mañana volveria,cuando se le uvieran pasado sus berrinches de niña pequeña, pero aun asi, estaba intranquilo, asi que salio a la calle a buscar a Sakura sin preocuparse de coger un paraguas o un abrigo.Salio corriendo hacia la calle, mojandose entero el instante, estubo vario rato corriendo y buscando a Sakura por todos partes, ahora estaba mas preocupado, por que habia llamado a algunas amigas de Sakura y no estaba con ellas.Siguio buscando un poco mas hasta que distinguio una cabellera rosada sentada en uno de los columpios del parque.

-Sakura-la llamo con las mejillas rojas del cansancio

Sakura reaciono al oir su nombre , se levanto del columpio y se dio la vuelta hacia donde provenia la voz, crellendo ser una ilusion, pero Sasuke esta ahi, a pocos metros de distancia, totalmente mejoda y con cara de preocupacion

-S-sasuke??pero q-que...-dijo sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas y con las lagrimas todavia callendo

-idiota...-le dijo caminando hacia ella

Ella esta alli, con la carita empapada, totalmente indefensa, con su cara de inocencia y ahora de sorpresa, nada mas verla a el le dieron ganas de protegerla.

-eres realmente molesta-le dijo abrazandola contra su pecho, la acaricio el cabello y se separo de ella

Entonces el la beso...

Continuara... 

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 7, espero que os aya gustado,, y nada mas bueno entonces hasta el capi 8, a si! y perdon por la demora, pero tengo roto el ordenador y lo he tenido que subir a un programa nuevo,

y gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios

judith uchiha

sucinata

kaoru layer

black cronos

saster

kaoru-uchiha

akashavampire

izumy-chan

natsumi uchiha

sasusaku-nejitenten

inu-nichan

mirermione

Princess Dark Angel  
miki

thaisWP

nubesparky

sarukisakura

esme-chan TS-DN

jessy moon 15

yiman

Griffmoon

ikamari

chibisiam

Fashionfckergurl1  
andi

sakuraki

sakura darkness

setsuna17


	7. el adios

**Capitulo 7**

Sasuke seguia besando a Sakura en medio de aquel parque y la lluvia seguia callendo con fuerza mojando sus cuerpos.Sakura parecia estar con la mente en blanco, le parecia imposible que Sasuke la estuviera besando despues de decirle aquellas palabras tan irientes.Entonces empezo a devolverle el beso, era un beso dulce que en poco tiempo paso a uno apasionado.Sasuke profundizo el beso a la vez que una de sus manos pasaba por la cintura y otra la posaba sobre el cuello de la muchacha, Sakura a su vez poso sus pequeñas manos en la cara de el.El aire pronto empezo a faltar y tuvieron que separanse, respiraban intentando coger aire y algo rojos.

-po-porque?-le pregunto Sakura totalmente roja

-eh?

-porque..m-me besastes...?

-yo...creo que...te amo-le dijo desviando la mirada

-na-nani!!!pero s-si dijiste que recien rompiste con tu novia y que era una niñata mimada!!!

-hmp!menti, nunca he tenido una relacion seria, y nunca me habia enamorado, supongo q no queria reconocerlo

-de verdad?-le dijo sorprendida

-...si-la contesto sin mirarla-ahora, vamos a casa o cogeremos una hipotermia, y asi hablaremos mas tranquilos

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0... ..

Ya habian llegado a casa y Sakura habia cogido dos pares de toallas para Sasuke y ella, para secarse.Estaban sentados en el sofa , Sasuke no tenia camisa y Sakura ya se habia cambiado de ropa, y tenia una toalla enredada al pelo mientras con otra le secaba el pelo a Sasuke.

-que vamos a hacer con los nuestro, sasuke?-le pregunto algo timida-ademas no se que dira Naruto cuando se entere...

-¿cuando se entere? no se va enterar, por lo menos por ahora, al menos que me quieras ver muerto, tu tio aunque no lo parezca es muy protector contigo, ademas no se puede enterar nadia, ni Naruto ni tus amigas, si se llegan a enterar en el instituto, a ti te echan, y a mi me despiden o algo pero, recuerda que aun eres menor

-oh...es verdad,ademas pronto empezaremos el colegio, todavia me quedan dos años...

-tendremos que ser cuidadosos para cuando Naruto este en casa, pero de todas maneras, ahora no hablemos de eso-le dijo cogiendola de la cara y besandola

...0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0... ...

Habian pasado ya varios dias,y Naruto ya habia llegado a casa, Sakura y Sasuke disimulaban su relacion,y de vez en cuando se besaban cuando estaban a solas, cosa que ocurria muy poco.Sakura y Sasuke no habian llegado a nada mas que besos y alguna que otra caricia, pues Sasuke decia que Sakura aun no estaba lista, y no la iba a forzar a estar con el solo por complazerlo.

Naruto habia salido a comprar algo de comida para la cena, seguramente la mayoria seria ramen.Y Sakura y Sasuke aprovechando su ausencia se habian empezado a besar apasionadamente encima del sillon, cuando de repente sono la puerta de la casa abrirse.Sakura rompio rapidamente el beso y se tiro de boca al suelo, mientras que Sasuke giraba la cabeza rapidamente hacia otro lado.

-se me habia olvidado el dienero!!!¿Sakura, que haces en el suelo?-le pregunto estrañado

-je...pues y-yo...estaba...¡estaba cogiendo el mando del televisor!¡que se habia caido, mira tu, jeje!!!!-le dijo nerviosa, enseñando el mando que habian dirado momentos atras al suelo

-amm...ya, bueno, me voy-dijo saliendo otra vez por la puerta

-uff...por los pelos...-dijo Sasuke algo sofocado

-si...

...0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

Las vacaciones ya habian terminado y el nuevo curso ya estaba de vuelta,y Sakura ya estaba en dentro de la nueva clase, la habia tocado con Ino y Tenten, a Hinata, la habia tocado en una clase distinta, y habia tenido la suerte de que Sasuke era su nuevo tutor.Estaban todas las personas sentadas, y Sasuke habia empezado a dar la clase con su normal frialdad.

-pss!!haruno prestame la goma de borrar, porfa-le dijo Kiba quien estaba, detras suyo

-claro, toma-le dijo Sakura dandose la vuelta para darsela

-¡Haruno!en la hora del recreo se queda¡esta castigada!

-¡q-que!pero por que!!-le dijo Sakura sorprendida y extrañada

-por hablar en clase, y no me conteste-le dijo

...0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

en la hora del recreo...

Ya habian salido todas las personas del aula, y solo quedaban Sasuke y ella dentro.

-¡Sasuke, por que me has castigado,si no he echo nada!

-estabas hablando

-le estaba pasando una goma ¡nada mas!

-hpm! pues yo no me fio, del niñato ese!seguro que quiere algo contigo, ademas, asi tendremos una hora para estar juntos ¿no?-le dijo sonriendo con malicia, mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la besaba

-si, p-pero, nos p-pueden ver-dijo entre el beso

-no creo-dijo mientras la subia a la mesa del profesor y empezaban a besarse apasionadamente

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0... ...

los dias trancurrian asi, con Sakura la mayoria de los recreos castigada, y con Sasuke que cada vez se empezaba a poner mas celoso, por cualquier tio que se acercaba a Sakura.Por lo cual habian tenido alguna que otra discursion.

Ahora estaban en la habitacion de Sakura, besandose cada vez mas apasionadamente, Sakura le habia quitado la camisa a Sasuke, y poco a poco habian ido callendo a la cama, Sasuke le empezo a besar el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas por el, a la vez que iba desbotonando los botones de su camisa hasta quitarsela entera , empezo a bajar y a besar sus pechos, cuando ya hubo quitado su sujetador.Subio otra vez a su boca, mientras sus manos la acariciaban a traves de su falda, la cual fue bajando poco a poco.Sakura revolvia su cabello, para despues bajar acariciando su espalda hasta el borde de sus pantalones, los cual un poco nerviosa fue vajando hasta quitarselos.En poco tiempo quedaron completamente desnudos.

-estas segura de esto Sakura, si no yo puedo esperar, no te preocupes-le dijo acariciandola la cara

-totalmente, Sasuke-kun, porfavor...

Y asi en la oscuridad de la noche se fundieron haciandose uno...

...0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

El sol ya habia salido y la figura de los dos amantes se distinguia en la cama entre las sabanas totalmente dormidos, con Sakura apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke,respirando tranquilamente.

-¡Sakura-chan has visto ha Sas...!!!-dijo Naruto entrando al cuarto de Sakura ,quedandose totalmente sorprendido por la vision

-tio Naruto!-dijo Sakura despertanto sobresaltada a la vez que Sasuke

-p-pero que es esto! ¡Sasuke cacho deprabado que le has echo a mi sobrina!-grito tirandose encima de el, agarrandole por el cuello

-¡quitate de encima, cacho loco!-le dijo intentando quitarselo, notando la falta de aire por causa del agarre

-¡tio detente!¡no me ha echo nada!

--¡como que no , te ha violado!

-¡yo no la he violado cacho burro!

Y asi entre golpes, y gritos terminaron de explicarle a Naruto su relacion

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0... ..

-Asi que estas juntos ¿no?

-si-respondieron los dos al unisono

-estabien, aceptare la relacion, pero, como te vea tocarla, te matare-dijo mirando a Sasuke

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0... ...

Habian pasado dos meses desde esa combersacion.Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el salon de pie y algo tensos.Sakura habia salido con Ino y las demas.Yestos parecian estar en una conversacion algo desagradable

-¡tu estas loco! ¡como se te ocurre hacer eso ahora!¡que acaso no piensas en Sakura!-dijo un Naruto lleno de rabia

-hmp! dejame empaz, Sakura no me importa, es mi desicion, ye me he cansado de esta farsa, por eso me voy

-¡no me vengas con esas tonterias, de que no te importa!¡por que no me las trago!

-pues entiendelo!¡tu sobrina no me importa!¡metetelo en la cabeza!

-¡un pimiento!¡te conozco!¡nunca has estado con una mujer mas de una noche!¡Y nunca hast tratado a una mujer como hacer con Sakura! ¡estoy seguro que la amas!¡por eso no te puedes ir ahora a travajar a España, a las empresas de tu padre por que!¡la destrozarias!

-se acostumbrara con el tiempo, necesito alvidarla,Naruto, por eso me ire a trabajar, a la empresa de mi padre tal lejos, ella necesita a alguien mejor que yo, me olvidara con el tiempo,si esta conmigo solo sufrira-le dijo para salir por la puerta con dos maletas

... 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

Sasuke caminaba hacia su coche, pensando en lo que iba a hacer, amaba a Sakura, pero ultimamente estaban discutiendo mucho, aunque ella, siempre intentaba arreglarlo con una sonrisa, estaba seguro, que con el tiempo encontraria a alguien mucho mejor que el.Metido en estos pensamientos choco contra una persona

Sakura

-¡Sasuke-kun!a donde vas...¿por que llevas esas dos maletas?-le pregunto intrigada

-A España, de todas maneras, eso no te importa-le dijo dirijiendole una fria mirada

-¡a España!pero porque!

-¡no te importa!¡deja de preguntar tanto era molesta!-le grito asustando a la chica

-p-porque me hablas asi...

-hmp!todavia no lo entiendes?no me importas nada Sakura,todo lo nuestro a sido una farsa, solo me parecio divertido, saber como seria esto, pero ya me canse de ti,te e utilizado

-¿n-nani?, es una broma verdad, je, me habias asustado-le dijo con los ojos humedecidos

-hpm, no es una broma, eres demasiado molesta y tonta, ademas eres una cria,no se en que estaba pensando, cuando empeze con esta tonteria, pero de todas maneras, se acabo-le dijo para meterse en el coche e irse

-sasuke...¡SASUKE!-grito Sakura desesperada, empezando a llorar mientras caia derrotada al suelo

Continuara... 

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 7, espero que os aya gustado, y perdon por tardar tanto, pero estoy en epocas de examen y no lo he podido continuar mas pronto.

bueno y sobre todo muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, me animan mucho!!!

bss, kristy


	8. una pequeña sorpresa

**capitulo 8:**

Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, de rodillas y con lagrimas cayendole de los ojos, su boca temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos habian perdido su habitual brillo de alegria.No podia entender que habia pasado, hace unas horas estaban tan bien,y solo hacia un dia desde que habian echo el amor, y ahora el se iba diciendole que no le importaba,que era molesta y que todo era una farsa...solo esperaba que todo fuese una cruel broma.

Sintio unos brazos que la rodearon por detras,como intentando consolarla, aunque esos intentos fueron en vano.

-Sakura...vamos a casa...-susurro la voz de Naruto

Insconcientemente Sakura se levanto,todavia llorando, y empezo a andar apoyada en Naruto hacia casa.

...0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

Estaba sentada en el sillon, con la mirada vacia y la cara humeda.Naruto la miraba con lastima y tristeza por lo que debia estar pasando su sobrina, la queria mucho, casi como una hija.La rodeo con los brazos y empezo a susurrarle al oido palabras en un intento de consolarla.Pasado un tiempo Sakura, se durmio entre las lagrimas, Naruto la cogio en brazos y la llevo a su habitacion.

Naruto se volvio a sentar al sofa, y recordo lo que le dijoSasuke por telefono,mientras se iba en coche hacia el aereopuerto.

FLASH BACK

Habian pasado viente minutos desde que Sasuke habia salido por la puerta dejandole con la palabra en la boca,cuando escucho su movil sonar, sin ganas y con algo de mala ostia fue a cogerlo, cuando la voz de Sasuke sono atraves del aparato.

-Naruto, Sakura afuera, a una calle del portal, ve a recogerla

-¡que!,como la has dejado asi maldito!! vuelve de una maldita vez desgraciado-le grito Naruto con ira, mientras iba saliendo por la puerta a por Sakura

-no puedo ya te lo he dicho

-¡claro que puedes!dame una razon por la que te tengas que ir!

-ya te lo dije, no quiero que Sakura sufra, estando conmigo no sera feliz, ademas, la gente ya sabe sobre lo nuetro, he oido a personas murmurar cosas e insultar a Sakura, y yo tampoco puedo seguir con esto, necisito olvidarla-dijo Sasuke, para despues colgar

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde luego, Sasuke era un gran imbecil, penso Naruto

...0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o00... ...

Un año despues...

Habia pasado un año desde la partida de Sasuke, y Sakura no habia vuelto a saber de el.Naruto encambio habia hablado con el de vez en cuando, pero no se lo habia dicho a Sakura.Ella se habia dejado crecer el pelo, que ahora le llegaba por la cintura, y su cuerpo habia cambiado ligeramente y aun seguia viviendo con Naruto, y aunque aparentaba estar bien y haberlo superado todo, en verdad seguia destrozada por dentro.

Sakura salia de su cuarto, bostezando y con unas marcadas ojeras por falta de sueño, camino hacia la cocina,para prepararse el desayuno, paso por el salon,y vio a su tio de espaldas hablando por el movil.

-¡que!como que vas a venir!¡Sasuke estas loco, como no se ocurre avisar antes!¡como que ya estas aqui!¡y de camino a casa!¡no cuelges!¡sasuke!-grito Naruto al movil

-...como es que Sasuke esta aqui...-le dijo Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡Sakura!...estabas escuchando...-

-¡como que viene Sasuke!dios mio, no se puede enterar de eso,no puede...-dijo Sakura nerviosa

-se enterara Sakura, lo sabra tarde o temprano, no se lo puedes ocultar

-Ino...¡Ino!le pedire ayuda a Ino-dijo sin escuchar a su tio

...0o0o0o0o0o0 o00o0o0o0o0... ...

Un elegante coche se paro delante del apartamento, y un hombre alto,de tez palida y de cabellos y ojos mas negros que la noche salio del coche, y se dirijio a la casa.

Sasuke saco las llaves del apartamento y abrio la puerta, entro por ella y fue al salon donde se encontro a Naruto de pie mirandole serio, algo no muy comun en el

-hola Sasuke-saludo el rubio

-hmp!hola-respondio Sasuke

-tan alegre como siempre, ¿no?-le dijo con ironia

-hmp!donde esta Sakura?-pregunto al no ver a la pelirosa por ninguna parte

-esta con Ino, despues de lo que le hiciste, no creo que tenga ganas de verte

Sasuke agradicio que Sakura no se encontrarse en casa, pues todavia no sabia como iba a mirarle a la cara o que decirle,si, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no sabia como reacionar ante una chiquilla de 17 años, ¿gracioso no?

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0...

-gracias Ino!-le dijo Sakura

-sabes que no es nada, pero, el tiene derecho a saberlo, y al final se terminara enterando.le dijo Ino algo preocupada

-no lo ara, por lo menos no por ahora, bueno, yo vendre todos los dias, siento que te tengas que hacer gargo...

-¡nada!ya te lo e dicho, para eso estamos las amigas

-gracias, muchas gracias-le dijo Sakura sinceramente

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Sakura salio de casa de Ino, y fue con nerviosismo a la suya, a encontrarse con Sasuke.Llego a la puerta de la casa y con miedo metio la llave por la cerradura, entro dando pasos pequeños, y camino por el pasillo hasta el salon, donde se encontro a Sasuke, recostado en el sofa con la camisa abierta, quien se la quedo mirando con su tipica mirada fria

-hola

-h-hola...-le dijo ella mirando al suelo-que tl?

-hmp!como siempre-le dijo con indeferencia

-ohh...ya veo, yo...bueno...tengo algo de sueño asi que...me ire a dormir...-hasta mañana...-

-adios

... ...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

Sakura se echo a la cama, empezando a llorar, creia que si podria soportar volverlo a ver, pero no fue asi, nada mas verlo, se derrumbo, a asi entre lagrimas Sakura logro quedarse dormida

...o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0... ...

La habia visto, ese año habia cambiado bastante, parecia mas mujer, por lo menos en el cuerpo, por que en el fondo todavia parecia la misma niña, inocente, despues de todo solo tenia 17 años, aunque comparado a otras chicas de su edad, ella era demasiado inocente, habia intentado ser lo mas frio posible con ella y mostrar indeferencia, ese año que habia pasado fuera, creia que la habia olvidado, pero cuando la vio, volvio a sentir los mismo que cuando la dejo

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0... ..

Ya habian pasado cinco dias desde que Sasuke llego, casi no hablaba a Sakura, y si ella intentaba dirigirse a el , la ignoraba, y si le conseguia hablar, la constestaba friamente y carente de emocion

Era por la tarde, Naruto se habia ido por la mañana, Sasuke entro al cuarto de la chica, y se la encontro tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro

-Sakura-la llamo

-eh!q-que pasa?-le pregunto extrañada y algo nerviosa

-voy a salir, me ha surgido un trabajo, y me durara varios dias, estare unos 5 dias fuera, diselo a Naruto

-claro...

...0oo0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

Esa misma noche...

Sasuke entro rapidamente a su casa, pues se habia olvidado su movil, dentro de la habitacion de Sakura.Sasuke entro a la habitacion de la pelirrosa, seguramente estaria ya dormida pues ya era muy tarde, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado...

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla, al lado de la ventana, con el pelo suelto, los plateados rayos de la luna la iluminaban suavemente, dandole una imagen angelical, traia puesto un pequeño camison, y entre sus manos tenia un pequeño bultito...

Un bebe...

Un precioso y pequeño bebe de cabello negro que dormia en los brazos de la pelirrosa que lo acunaba con ternura.

Continuara...

¡por fin el capitulo !, por favor no me mateis, por haver tardado tanto, pero es que mi ordenador, cogio un virus y no lo pude poner antes, pero bueno, ya casi llega el final, nocreo que fanten mas de 2 o 3 capis mas, pero bueno, nos vemos en el capi 9!!!! y musisisimas gracias por todos los review, me animan mucho, y respondiendo a la pregunto de uno de los que postearon , si, yo soy la misma que las de los foros de cemzoo

bss, kristy 


	9. AVISOMUY IMPORTANTE

Hola, lo siento mucho pero esta no es una continuación, lo que pasa es que me han plagiado el fic en el foro de, narutospain, la verdad nunca me había pasado esto y estoy muy disgustada, sobretodo porque esa persona menciona mi historia como suya propia, por lo cual estoy bastante cabreada, estoy segura que bastantes escritores de este foro me entienden perfectamente porque han pasado por esta clases de tonterías que hace la gente, así que espero que entendáis porque no voy a seguir el fic hasta que esta persona lo quite de esa pagina, siento mucho haberos dejado con las ganas de otro capitulo, pero espero que me entendáis.

Besos. kristy


	10. un dia con sanosuke

**capitulo 9**

Sasuke miraba asombrado al pequeño bebe que Sakura cargaba en brazos, no lo podía ver muy bien a causa de la oscuridad de la habitación, pero distinguía un cabello tan negro como el de el, al parecer estaba dormido porque tenia los ojos cerrados, y sus pequeñas manitas estaban agarradas al camisón de su madre. Por otra parte Sakura al notar que Sasuke había entrado a la habitación, se había levantado de la silla con una expresión entre sorpresa y pánico, y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, y-yo

-que demonios...¡me puedes explicar que es esto!-dijo Sasuke enfurecido

-yo...cuando te fuiste...

FLASH BACK

Habían pasado tres días desde la partida de Sasuke, y Sakura había sentido leves mareos y raros antojos como comer yogurt natural mezclado con café, cosa rara ya que nunca le había gustado, así que empezó a sospechar. Fue a casa de Ino y se lo contó

-¡nani!, que puedes estar embarazada!,-grito Ino

-n-no lo se...solo lo hicimos una vez y no usamos protección,...

-deberías hacerte la prueba

-me la he comprado...pero me da miedo hacérmela...¿y si estoy embarazada?

-no lo sabrás hasta que lo compruebas, vamos, ve a hacerte la prueba

-esta bien...-dijo Sakura metiéndose al baño con el aparatito de la prueba

Ino cogio las instrucciones de la caja y las leyó.

-si sale azul, es que no estas embarazada, y si sale rosa, es si lo estas, después de que te lo hagas tienes que esperar 5 minutos, hasta que de el resultado-le dijo Ino a Sakura

Sakura salio del baño con la prueba de la mano, la dejo encima de la mesilla y se sentó en la cama al lado de Ino, moviendo las manos nerviosas, estuvieron en silencio esta que el aparatito sonó, Sakura lo cogio con miedo para ver de que color se había puesto

rosa...

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡Y se pude saber por que no me lo dijiste!¡sabias que Naruto habría podido localizarme!,¡y de todas maneras, ya llevo aquí 5 días! ¡Que ibas a hacer ocultármelo toda la vida!-dijo Sasuke con furia

-yo...lo siento, no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, tenia miedo...-dijo Sakura con unas pequeñas lagrimas cayéndoles por las mejillas y apretando al bebe contra su regazo

-¡que clase de hombre te crees que soy!¡creíste que seria capaz de no responsabilizarme de mi propio hijo!¡por el amor de dios Sakura!

estuvieron unos minutos callados sin decir nada, poniendo tenso el ambiente, ambos nervios, hasta que Sakura decidió romper el silencio

-el...se llama Sanosuke-dijo Sakura tímidamente

-hmp-dijo sasuke caminando hacia ella para poder ver mejor al bebe

-tiene cinco meses

-que apellido tiene-le pregunto

-eh? le puse Haruno...

-mañana iremos a cambiárselo, es mi hijo así que tienes que llevar mi apellido

-e-esta bien, yo...tu...no tenias que irte por unos negocios de trabajo...-pregunto Sakura

-si, había venido a por el móvil, que se me había olvidado, pero después de esto, ceo que tendré que anularla

-oh...yo, lo siento mucho por no decírtelo, pero es que no sabia como hacerlo

-hmp, ya da igual, déjamelo quiero cogerlo-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hijo

Sakura se lo tendió con cuidado para que lo cogiera, el lo sujeto con cuidado, todavía no se lo creía, un hijo, tenia un hijo, y ahora el tenerlo tan cerca podía verle bien la cara, todavía dormido, era su viva imagen cuando era pequeño, todo el enfado de antes se le había pasado al cogerlo, se sentía extrañamente bien, y a pesar de haberlo visto solo hace diez segundos, ya había empezado a querer a ese bebe.

-Sasuke-kun, es tarde, lo tendría que acostar ya...

-claro, toma-dijo devolviéndole a sakura el bebe-vamos a la sala, tenemos que hablar.

...0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

Habían ido a la sala de estar y se habían sentado en el sofá, Sakura estaba nerviosa y Sasuke callado y había recuperado su típica actitud fría

-de momento volveré a vivir aquí, yo pagare todos los gastos de Sanosuke

-e-esta bien, emm...yo mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, podrías quedarte con Sanosuke

-esta bien, pero de que estas trabajando?

-de camarera, en un café

-camarera? tus notas en clase eran de las mejores, por que estas trabajando de eso

-con Sanosuke, no me podía permitir estudiar en una universidad, ocuparía casi todo mi tiempo, en este trabajo solo es de mañana, así que, me permite atenderlo mas y no tenerlo que dejar con Naruto o Ino

-hmp!, ahora yo pagare los gastos de Sanosuke, no tienes que seguir trabajando ahí

-_este año que he estado sin verla, a madurado mucho, pero todavía sigue siendo muy inocente, y algo cría, después de todo solo tiene 17 años, y ya es madre, aunque el embarazo le ha sentado bien, se mas bonita, mas adulta, ¡no!, me fui para olvidarla, yo no le ago bien, no puedo volver con ella, con ella ya solo nos une nuestro hijo, nada mas, debo olvidarla-_pensó Sasuke

...0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0... ...

Ya había amanecido, y Sakura le había dado una lista con las cosas de Sanosuke, y le había dado en brazos a Sanosuke, ya despierto, y había podido ver que tenia unos ojos de color verde, tan bonitos como los de Sakura, lo había mirado con curiosidad, y cuando lo había cogido había empezado e tirarle de las orejas, se despidió de Sakura y miro la lista que le había dejado

_8.00: preparar el biberón y darle de comer _  
_11:bañarle (cuida que la temperatura este bien)_  
_12: puedes ponerle los dibujos de la tres para que se entretenga_

_notas: la mezcla para la leche esta en el armario de la derecha en el segundo cajón_  
_los pañales están en el baño, en el tercer cajón, el termómetro para medir la _  
_temperatura del agua en el primero, ponle algunos juguetes en el agua._

Cogio a su hijo, y lo sentó en la trona, mientras el iba a prepararle el biberón,  
cuando vio que la leche ya estaba a la temperatura adecuada, se sentó a darle de comer a Sanosuke, pero al niño no le apetecía abrir la boca , intento metérselo a la fuerza pero nada, que le niño no abría la boca, y lo mejor es que tenia una mueca de diversión, al final se lo consiguió dar haciéndole cosquillas, cogio el biberón con sus pequeñas manitas, y cuando se tomo medio biberón, cogio la tapa y la abrió, obviamente toda la leche cayo al suelo.

Y así toda la mañana con su travieso hijo, que consiguió poner patas arriba toda la casa.

Si, desde luego ser padre, seria toda una experiencia, pero ahora solo quería que llegase Sakura para descansar de su pequeño hijo.

Continuara...

Bueno ya he puesto el capitulo 9,

Os quiero decir que sois los mejores!!! Os agradezco mucho que me hayáis apoyado en todo este asunto de la tipa esa que me plagio, no estoy del todo segura, pero creo que ya quito mi fic de esa página, y tenéis razón no vale la pena deprimirse por ese tipo de gentes, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kristy.


	11. desmayo

**capitulo 11**

Sasuke se había tumbado en su cama después de haber conseguido dormir a Sano. Ya eran las 3.00 de la tarde y no faltaría mucho para que Sakura llegara. Aunque solo llevara un día con su pequeño hijo, ya se había encariñado con el, aunque eso si, ser padre era algo agotador, todavía no entendía como algo tan pequeño pudiera agotar a una persona de tal manera. La puerta de la casa sonó al abrirse, seguramente fuera Sakura que acababa de llegar, se levanto y fue a hablar con ella, todavía tenían algunas cosas que aclarar.

-Sakura-la llamo con su voz fría e indiferente

-s-si Sasuke-respondió ella

-...he estado pensando, me quiero llevar a Sanosuke conmigo, así tu podrás entrar a la universidad, es una tontería que desperdicies todos tus estudios por eso, te lo traeré una vez cada cierto tiempo, y todo el verano-termino Sasuke

-¿n-nani?-dijo Sakura con sorpresa y terror en sus ojos-¡estas loco!¡no te lo pienso dar!

-es lo mejor, eres demasiado joven todavía, ni siquiera eres mayor de edad, te podrás concentrar en tus estudios y dentro de unos años, cuando seas mas mayor ya veríamos que hacer con el, pero por le momento lo mejor es que se quedase con migo

-¡NO!¡es mi hijo!¡me da igual que sea menor, me las e apañado perfectamente sin ti todo este tiempo!¡no te conformaste con jugar con migo todo ese tiempo, solo por que te parecía divertido tener una relación de profesor a alumna!¡y ahora me quieres quitar a mi hijo!

-¡no es eso, vale! ¡me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero lo echo, echo esta!¡solo te estoy hablando de lo mejor para el!¡si, creerás que ahora es fácil mantenerlo, pero dentro de poco no lo será!

-¡me da igual!¡te he dicho que me las apañare!¡no te lo daré!

-¡solo tienes 17 años!,¡y mientras trabajas, quien cuidara a Sano, he!¿naruto no?, el tiene que salir de la ciudad muy seguido por causas de trabajo, y no se lo puedes estar dejando a Ino siempre, piensa en eso Sakura!-le grito Sasuke

-¡cállate!-dijo tapándose los oídos- ¡cállate! no te lo daré, no te lo daré!

-no seas terca Sakura, por favor, piénsalo-le dijo mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza

Sakura salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, donde se encontraba su hijo durmiendo. Echo el cerrojo para que no entrara nadie, cogió a su hijo de la cuna y se sentó en la cama abrazándolo, con la cara llena de lagrimas y con el labio temblándole ligeramente

....................................0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0......................................... ......

Habían pasado varios días desde que hablaron sobre ello. Sasuke lo había dejado estar por petición de Naruto, quien estaba algo preocupado por Sakura. Ella se pasaba el día nerviosa y preocupada por Sanosuke, era su hijo y lo quería mucho, no quería que Sasuke se lo llevara, y aunque Sasuke le hubiera echo todo eso, no podía evitarlo, todavía lo amaba, y eso era lo que peor la ponía, no poder olvidarlo. Además últimamente no comía bien, se encontraba bastante deprimida y le costaba mas trabajo hacer las cosas.

Había ido a dar una vuelta a Sano, quien iba de lo mas contento dentro de la silla de paseo, Ino iba con ella acompañándola, se dirigían a un gran parque, donde iban de vez en cuando con Sano.

El parque era grande y había extensas zonas de hierba, donde había dejado a Sano para que gateara y jugara con los juguetes que habían traído para el

-Ino no se que hacer, tengo miedo de que se lo quiera llevar-dijo Sakura quien tenia sentado a Sano en su regazo

-yo...no se que decirte, también creo que es injusto que se lo lleve, pero en parte tiene razón, eres muy joven

-¡ya se que soy joven! pero...no quiero separarme de el...-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

-lo se...tu...tranquila no pasara nada , ya lo veras

...................................0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo0o000o0o0..................................

Sakura había llegado a casa, habia dado de comer a Sano, y lo habia ido a dormir. Estaba dentro de la habitación a oscuras con Sano en sus brazos, quien la agarraba con una manita el pelo y tiraba levemente de el. Ella se balanceaba lentamente en la silla mientras cantaba una nana para que se durmiera.

Sasuke habia entrado silenciosamente a la habitación, y se habia sentado en la cama de Sakura observando la escena, era conmovedor, ver a su hijo tan tranquilo, que por cierto solo lo parecía ser a manos de Sakura, pues con a el le habia resultado realmente difícil hacer que Sano se durmiera, pues parecía que el niño lo hacia aposta y le divertía ver a su padre desesperado por hacerle dormir, en cambio con Sakura ya estaba cerrando los ojos, para quedarse dormido

Sakura se habia levantado y habia dejado a Sano quien ahora dormía como un angelito en la cuna, y después habia salido por la puerta de la habitación seguida de Sasuke.

.............................................0o0o0 o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0................................. .......

Sakura y Sasuke se habían ido al Salón, Naruto habia salido hacia una hora y seguramente no faltaba mucho para que llegara.

-Sakura ya has pensado en lo que te dije? dentro de poco me tendré que ir de nuevo a España-le dijo Sasuke

-¡No pienso pensar nada!, ¡Te dijo que no, y es que no!-le grito Sakura enfadada

-eras mas cabezona de lo que pensaba, hmp! en el colegio te recordaba mucho mas inteligente ¿sabes?

-di lo que quieras ¡me da igual!, no soy la misma niña de antes sabes!¡e cambiado!

-podrás decir lo que quieras, pero sigues siendo la misma niñita molesta de antes, si no utilizarías mas la cabeza

-¡di lo que quieras! no te pienso dar a mi hijo-dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido

-¡por dios Sakura tu solas no podrás mantenerlo!¡deja de creer que todo es fácil, por que no lo es!¡si sigues con esos pensamientos infantiles, todo el mundo te engañara, eres demasiado fácil de manipular!

-¡engañar como! ¡como lo hiciste tu!, ¡te cres que puedes hacer todo, pero no te dejare que te lleves a Sanosuke!¡ya no volverás a jugar conmig...-dijo Sakura callendo al suelo desmayada

-¡SAKURA!-grito Sasuke al ver a Sakura desmayarse

Sasuke cogió a Sakura rápidamente y la alzo en brazos, salió por la puerta encontrándose a Naruto

-¡Naruto quédate con Sano, voy a llevar a Sakura al hospital, se ha desmayado!-dijo saliendo rápidamente

...................................0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0.............................................. ..........

Sakura se encontraba en una habitación, en la cama del hospital, despierta pero ausente, con Sasuke sentado a su lado, mientras esperaban al doctor, para saber que le pasaba

-hola señorita Haruno-dijo el doctor entrando por la puerta

-hola...-dijo esta débilmente

-que tiene-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-tranquilos, solo tiene anemia, seguramente a causa del estrés o de comer mal, solo tienes que tener reposo y volver a tener que comer bastante para recuperarte, nada mas, así que cuando quieran pueden irse-dijo el doctor saliendo por la puerta

Continuara...

bueno ya esta terminado el capitulo 11, espero que les aya gustado, y siento la demora, no me matéis plis!!!el siguiente espero ponerlo bastante mas pronto, bueno entonces hasta el capitulo 12!!!!


	12. final

**capitulo 12:**

Sasuke había llevado a Sakura ha casa, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra en todo en trayecto. Cuando llegaron a casa eras las 9.00 de la noche, se encontraron a Naruto dándole el biberón a Sanosuke, quien se levando el verlos se levanto con el bebe en brazos y con cara de preocupación.

-¡Sakura!, que te había pasado, estas bien?, no te pasa nada ¿verdad?, ¡tienes mala cara!

-tranquilo, era anemia, la muy estúpida , prácticamente había dejado de comer-dijo Sasuke cogiendo a Sakura del brazo, sin dejarla decir nada, y llevándola hacia la cocina

Sasuke sentó a Sakura en una silla enfrente de la mesa, y fue a sacar un filete de la nevera , un poco de ensalada, después cogió un vaso y le echo zumo de Naranja, y por ultimo una manzana.

-comételo todo

-que! es mucha comida, y casi no tengo casi hambre

-tienes que comer bien, a partir de ahora, vigilare tus comidas, para saber que comes bien

-puedo comer perfectamente sola, me estas tratando como una niña pequeña

-eres una niña pequeña, pero ahora come

Sakura empezó a comer a regañadientes, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, obviamente parecía que Sasuke estaba preocupado por ella, y eso en el fondo la alegraba.

...0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Ya había terminado de anochecer completamente, y todos se habían ido a dormir, Sasuke se había levantado, y se había dirigido a la habitación de Sakura. Entro dentro de la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sakura, estuvo un momento contemplándola, después miro a su hijo quien dormía tranquilamente dentro de su cuna, miro otra vez a Sakura, y le retiro un mechón de pelo que había caído tapando se rostro, la acaricio la cara, y suspiro , realmente era hermosa, le parecía un ángel, miro sus labios, y contuvo sus ganas de besarla. Aunque se hubiese ido para olvidarla, aunque le dirigiera todas esas palabras horribles, y la hiriera con su actitud, aunque el mismo se negara lo que era obvio, estaba claro todavía la amaba.

Poso su mano sobre su hombro, y empezó a moverla con cuidado para despertarla, a los pocos segundos ella empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales reflejaron sorpresa al ver a Sasuke.

-Sa-Sasuke...¿que pasa?-dijo nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca

-he estado pensando ,sobre Sanosuke...y sobre ti-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-...-

-creo...que de momento, será mejor que Sano se quede con tigo, todavía es pequeño, y aunque tu eres muy joven, eres su madre, y ahora tiene mas confianza con tigo, yo te enviare dinero cada mes, no quiero que trabajes, y quizás cuando sea un poco mas mayor , podría pasar algunas temporadas conmigo

-p-pero tu... te vas a ir?-pregunto Sakura con miedo de que se volviera a ir de su lado

-si, pero volveré dentro de un tiempo, no podré venir muy seguido

-¡no te vallas!-dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos- ¡por favor!, Sanosuke ya te esta cogiendo cariño, y el necesita un padre, no quiero que naruto se encargue de eso, su padre eres tu, seguro que te echa de menos...no te vallas-termino murmurando

-...hmp...esta bien, por el momento, me quedare

-¡gracias!-dijo saltando sobre Sasuke para abrazarlo

Se había tirado hacia el sin pensarlo, estaba un poco avergonzada y tenia las mejillas rojas, pero todavía seguía agarrada a el. Sasuke inconscientemente había correspondido el abrazo, la acariciaba levemente el pelo y tenia un brazo en su cintura

-ya es tarde, así que creo que deberíamos irnos ya a dormir, buenas noches-dijo Sasuke dándola un pequeño beso en la frente

......

Sakura se despertó a mediodía, era sábado y había dormido bastante bien, ese día estaba llena de alegría, después de que la noche anterior Sasuke se comportara tan cariñosamente con ella, y hubieran arreglado lo de Sanosuke, añadiendo que ahora el se quedaría también.

Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la cocina con el pijama puesto. dentro de la cocina se encontró a Sasuke dándole en biberón, bueno, mas bien intentando meterselo a presión el la boca de Sano, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara

Después miro hacia la mesa, y vio su desayuno, un vaso de leche, unos cuantos pastelitos, un cacho de bizcocho, otras pocas de galletas y alguna que otra cosa mas, demasiada comida.

-Sasuke...no será todo eso para mi verdad-dijo Sakura mirando con terror toda esa comida

-claro que es para ti, tienes que alimentarte bien, ya ves lo que te paso por comer mal

-pero eso es excesivo, yo no puedo comerme tanta comida-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-...comete lo que puedas

Desde luego Sasuke la estaba cuidando mas de lo debido, y las estaba prestando mucha atención desde lo de su desmayo, y eso la gustaba

...0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Ya habían pasado varios días desde su desmayo, y Sasuke siempre la cuidaba, y la hacia comerse demasiad comida, la sobreprotegía demasiado, y últimamente se estaba comportando muy cariñosamente con ella.

Ese día Sakura le había dicho a Sasuke, que cuidase a Sano ya que ella había quedado con sus amigos y hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía, y que seguramente llegara tarde. Sasuke había aceptado, y seguramente hoy seria un duro día cuidando de su travieso hijo.

......

Ya era de noche, y Sakura volvía a casa acompañada de Neji, quien vivía en la misma dirección que ella .Ellos dos venían charlando animadamente y riendo, cuando ya estaban llegando a casa, se encontraron con Sasuke, que al verlos a los dos juntos puso una mueca de enfado.

-¡Sasuke!-le llamo Sakura con una sonrisa, a la vez que se despedía de Neji

-hmp!

-umm? que te pasa? estas enfadado?-dijo la pelirosa extrañada por su actitud

-...¿que hacías con ese?-dijo con una mueca de enfado

-¿hablar?, ¡que te pasa! desde cuando te importa con quien ande!-dijo algo molesta

-hmp! no me gusta nada ese chico...¡no vuelvas a salir con el!

-¡que! estas loco! por que me vienes de repente con esas tonterías, ¡que pasa estas celoso o que!

-¡y que si lo estoy! no me gusta que andes con otros chicos que no sea yo-dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura

Se quedaron unos segundos mirando, Sasuke la cogió de la nuca y la beso, la beso con la pasión retenida tanto tiempo, la beso con el cariño que tanto la tenia y la beso con el profundo amor que sentía por ella.

-te amo...siempre lo he echo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo, toso ese tiempo que estuve fuera te he seguido amado, y la verdad es que nunca te he utilizado, el tiempo que estuve con tigo a sido lo mejor que me a pasado, ya no me importa nada, ni la edad, ni nada, solo te amo

-Sasuke-kun...yo te..¡también te quiero !dios mío...soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo-dijo llorando de felicidad-quiero estar siempre junto a ti!¡siempre!

-yo también...Sakura... el año que viene cuando ya seas mayor de edad...

cásate conmigo...

FIN

**Extra :**

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que Sasuke le pidió matrimonio a Sakura, Sanosuke ya había aprendido a andar y a hablar, con añito y medio de edad. Obviamente, Sakura le dijo que si a Sasuke, ese día Sakura había empezado a saltar en medio de la calle y a besar a Sasuke como una loca, después de ese día las discusiones entre ellos dos desaparecieron.

Y hoy por fin, el día de la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, el 14 de mayo, habían decidido cerebrarlo en una ceremonia pequeña, con solo los padres de Sasuke, amigos mas cercanos, en una pequeña iglesia.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, donde había cinco chicas, y una de ellas no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, con una cara de nerviosismo, Sakura, quien ya estaba con el precioso vestido de novia puesto, con escote de palabra de honor, de seda blanca, y con algunas piedras brillantes al final del vestido.

-Sakura tranquilízate!, ven siéntate que te voy a peinar...-dijo Ino arrastrándola hasta el tocador a la vez que cogía un peine

-como quieres que este tranquila, ¡me caso hoy! y seguro que algo sale mal, llegaremos tarde a la iglesia, o el imbecil de mi tío perderá mis anillos, se me romperá el vestido y...!-termino de decir Sakura al sentir como Ino le daba con el peine en la cabeza

-¡calla ya, que me das dolor de cabeza!-dijo Ino, recogiendo el pelo con unas pinzas en forma de flores

-¡vamos que te voy a maquillar!-le dijo Temari, sentándose en frente se Sakura, quien tenia un leve tic en la pierna derecha

-jajaja, que gracia, os imagináis que Naruto pierde los anillos en un pote de ramen!-dijo Tenten riéndose

-n-no digas eso...pondrás nerviosa a Sakura-la regaño Hinata

-jeje, es verdad, lo siento, jeje, pero seria gracioso-dijo volviéndose a reír

-estúpidas-dijo Sakura con un tic en el ojo

-ya he terminado!-dijeron Ino y Temari al unísono

Sakura se levanto y fue a mirarse frente al espejo, estaba preciosa, el cabello lo tenia levemente recogido y unas pinzas con forma de flores le adornaban el pelo, su maquillaje era ligero, un leve brillo de labios rosado y los ojos estaban pintados de color blanco brillante, casi plateado, estaba simplemente perfecta.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

En otra habitación de la misma casa, se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, también el pequeño Sanosuke, quien estaba sentado encima de la cama, con un trajecito y una corbata muy parecidos a los de su padre, lo cual le hacia ver muy gracioso. Sasuke, aunque no pegaba tantos gritos como Sakura, también se le notaba nervioso, de echo estaba apunto de romper la dichosa corbata, la cual se negaba a dejarse poner en el cuello de Sasuke

-anda, trae teme!-le dijo Naruto quitándole la corbata de la mano

-yo puedo perfectamente solo...-susurro entre dientes Sasuke

-si ya lo veo, rompiéndola no, hasta Sano, tiene mas maña que tu, a que si Sanosuke!-dijo Naruto mirando al pequeño, el cuan respondió con una pequeña risa, lo que izo soltar otro gruñido a Sasuke

-imbecil...-dijo Sasuke, dejándose poner la corbata por Naruto

-vamos no seas así, es normal que estés nervioso, uno no se casa todos los días

-yo no estoy nervioso, estoy muy tranquilo

-ya claro, y que mas...

-hmp!

...0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Horas después, Sasuke salió rumbo a la iglesia, junto con Ino quien era la madrina, y con Tenten Y Temari. Hinata, se quedaba a ayudar a Naruto, que era el padrino, a ayudar a cuidar a Sanosuke, mientras Sakura intentaba tranquilizarse

-ahhhhhhhh!algo va a pasar lo se!algo saldrá mal!-gritaba Sakura, mientras pisaba una almohada tirada en el suelo.

-Hinata-chan, mami se volvió loca?-le pregunto Sano a Hinata

-no, solo esta un poco nerviosa...-decía Hinata, a la vez que Sakuta rompía un jarrón

-Bueno vamonos ya, que es la hora, dijo Naruto

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Ya en la iglesia, Sasuke esperaba impaciente en el altar, al lado de Ino, quien estaba guapísima, con el pelo recogido en un moño informal, y con un precioso vestido azul marino, corto, mas o menos a la mitad del muslo,  
en los primeros bancos, se encontraban Temari y Tenten, la primera tenia el pelo suelto y un vestido largo, de color azul-verdoso, y con un pronunciado escote, Y Tenten, tenia el pelo suelto y un vestido rojo largo, con dos aberturas a los lados. Al lado de estas dos estaban los amigos de Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru,Kiba,Gaara,ect.

Después, en los bancos de al lado, estaba la familia de Sasuke, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, el padre tenia cara estricta, pero parecía un buen hombre, y Mikoto, tenia pinta de ser una mujer muy simpática y agradable, con una sonrisa amable en la cara, y por ultimo estaba el hermano de Sasuke, que prácticamente era igual a el, excepto por el pelo que lo tenia mas largo, y el era un poco mas alto.

Minutos después, la iglesia callo, cuando Sakura entro por la puerta del brazo de Naruto. A Sasuke se le ilumino la cara cuando vio a Sakura, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, ya nada podía salir mal...

-MIERDA!SE ME HAN OLVIDADO LOS ANILLOS!-grito Naruto, a la vez que salía corriendo de la iglesia, a casa para ir a por los anillos, y claro, dejando a Sakura plantada en medio del pasillo de la iglesia

Toda la iglesia empezaba a murmurar, otros miraban incrédulos la escena, mientras Sakura apretaba el puño y murmuraba " lo sabia, algo tenia que salir mal"

-_y ahora que hago me voy sola al altar-_pensó Sakura

En medio de la gente, Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, se levanto, camino hasta Sakura y le tendió el brazo.

-vamos, yo te llevare

-eh...muchas gracias-dijo sakura cogiendole el brazo

Asi comenzó la ceremonia otra vez, y cuando el cura estaba en medio de la charla, intervino Naruto , que entraba sofocado por la puerta, con la mano que contenía los anillos en alto

-YA TENGO LOS ANILLOS!

-será imbecil-murmuro Sasuke mirando mal a naruto

Después de la ultima interrupción de Naruto, la ceremonia ya siguió tranquilamente, Sanosuke llevo los anillos a sus padres, y ese fue unos de los mejores días de su vida

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Después de una romántica y apasionada luna de miel, en Venecia, Sakura, se volvió a quedar embarazada, desde luego Sasuke no fallaba ni una,  
esta vez, fue una pequeña niña, llamada Yukino, quien otra vez, era la viva imagen de Sasuke, excepto en los ojos, que eran verdes,

...o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...

Ya habían pasado varios años, y Sanosuke, quien ya se había echo todo un hombre, de ya 22 años, había adoptado el carácter de Sasuke, y seguido su mismo camino, ser profesor.

Sus padres, vivían totalmente felices, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido de jóvenes para estar juntos, habían salido adelante, el esperaba poder encontrar a alguien con quien ser tan feliz como ellos.

Después estaba su "pequeña" hermanita, de ya 20 años, Yukino había decidido, estudiar diseño de modas, y su ropa era bastante popular, respecto al carácter de su hermana, no sabia a quien había salido, por que no era la frialdad y el orgullo de su padre o la parte cariñosa de su madre, su hermana estaba loca, y si le molestaban tenia muy mala leche, podías terminar con un brazo o una pierna rota, le recordaba bastante a la amiga de su madre, Temari

Naruto empezó una relación formal con Hinata, que aunque era mas pequeña poseía, la tranquilidad y la madurez que a Naruto le faltaba

Ahora Sanosuke, andaba por los pasillos del instituto donde daba clases, se dirigía, a la clase que le había sido asignada, cuando llego pudo ver a un monto de chiquillos molestos, se presento y empezó a pasar lista

-kojiro akao?

-aquí!-respondió un chico

-kaoru amura?

-yo!-dijo esta vez una chica

-Megumi akisuki?

-presente- respondió una bella chica, con el pelo negro y negro y unos preciosos ojos azules, y con una encantadora sonrisa en la cara

Entonces Sanosuke, sintió que algo latió en su interior, mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría su cara

Si, seguramente serian los genes, igual que su padre

fin

Bueno, gracias a todos los q me habéis seguido hasta ahora, y siento mucho haberos echo esperar tanto, os lo agradezco totalmente que hayáis leído mi historia a pesar de que mi forma de escribir es bastante mala, y espero que os haya gustado el final y el pequeño extra de la historia.

kristy


End file.
